supa hero
by jAcObLoVeR aNd BaByDoLL
Summary: the newest version of superman yet
1. salty tears

Supa hero

_Ill sing it one last time for you_

But then we really have to go 

_You've been the only thing that's right_

_And all I've done, is fight_

Kate blew out the candles that sat on the table. What was she doing here? Deep inside of her she knew this wouldn't work, why did she have to make such bad decisions? Kate only wanted to have comfort, to be loved. But no, fate had other things in store for her.

_And I can barely look at you_

_But every single time I do_

_I know well make it anywhere_

_Out of here_

The door closed with a loud thud. Kate picked up dwane's plate, waiting for him to enter the dining room. Dwayne staggered in, he leant against the wall, groaning loudly, Kate threw the plate at him, he ducked just in time, "what the hell was that for!" yelled dwane angrily.

Kates face darkened, "did you happen to notice I am wearing a beautiful dress, on the 8th of august, our one year anniversary!" screamed Kate, dwane stomped over to Kate, grabbing her by the shoulders, he shook her " so! you could of killed me, you stupid bitch!" he threw Kate onto the floor, Kate felt a sharp pain shoot through her face.

Dwane picked Kate up by the arm, but Kate was not the drunk one, she elbowed him sharply in the ribs, dwane yelled out in pain. Kate ran through the hall, grabbing her coat as she pulled open the door, and slammed it shut behind her, to the only place where she could be alone, the office.


	2. kates confrentation

Kate walked up the NCIS steps, tears streaming

Down her face, she got into the elevator,

And pushed the button.

Tony looked up from his work, as the elevator doors

Opened, a stumbling figure stepped out,

But it was too dark to see who it was.

Kate walked over to her desk, sitting down

On her chair, not noticing the light on in front of her.

Tony's mouth dropped open, as he realised that

The person walking over to Kates desk, was, Kate.

Tony was even more shocked when she burst into tears.

Sobs racking her whole body,

Head in her hands. Tony was frozen,

But if he didn't move soon, Kate

Would look up and see him staring at her.

Tony breathed in and got up,

Being Tony he had to attract

Attention to himself, his chair was

Loudly knocked over.

"Shit" whispered Tony. But it was too late,

Kate had looked up to see Tony

At his desk, Kate's instinct told her to run,

So that's what she did.

Kate picked up her handbag and

Walked silently over to the elevator,

She repeatedly pushed the button,

Willing the doors to open.

Tony walked around his desk,

Towards the elevator "wait!" he said.

Kate got into the elevator, "do not get

In this elevator Tony." Kate said.

Tony walked over and stepped in,

Big Mistake.

Kate pulled out her gun,

And pointed it straight at

Tony's forehead.


	3. revolver

The tension in the air was so thick; you could have swum your way through it. Kate's arm was slightly shaking. Tony was perfectly still, beads of sweat ran down his face.

A look of confusion was plastered on Tony's face. "Shit shit shit" thought Kate, she wished she could just turn back time.

Tears stung at Kate's eyes, blurring Tony's half frightened face.

Tony's heart was beating incredibly fast. It was so loud he was sure Kate could hear it.

Kate lowered her arm, then dropped the gun. It landed with a loud 'thunk' on the bullpen carpet. Kate backed inside to elevator.

Leaning against the wall, and steadily slid down.

Tony bent down and picked up Kate's gun, unloading it. He then went and sat next to Kate, as she breathed heavily. "You want to talk about it?" Tony asked. Kate didn't move.

"When I was six, I lived in a farm, every day I'd go down to the river behind our house, with checkers, my dog. He looked just like a chessboard."

"One day, there was a bad storm, my mum told me not to go near the river, but I had too, I couldn't find checkers. When I got down there, a tree had fallen on him. He was almost dead, barley breathing."

Tony shifted to get comfortable.

"So I sat down and cradled him in my arms, in the pouring rain. Stroking his head gently. I didn't move till the storm had passed. But by then he was gone."

Kate looked over at Tony, with eyes of that six-year-old girl.

"Do you think checkers died happy?" asked Kate in a whisper.

Tony carefully thought his reply.

"He must have, spending his last moments with the person he loved most".

Kate smiled, tears streaming down her face.


	4. uncertainty

"You know you really don't have to drive

Me home," said Kate, Tony shook his head,

"After what happened in there your

In no condition to drive" he replied.

Kate shrugged and threw her keys at Tony,

Who caught them with one hand, grinning,

Might I add.

The drive to Kate's place was silent,

Both were consumed in thoughts of what had

Happened not too long ago.

Tony pulled up at Kate's apartment,

He didn't tell her he already knew

Where she lived by Kate's directions.

Kate got out of the car, checking her face in

The car mirror.

Tony walked Kate up to her apartment door,

Kate was opening her door as Tony plucked up the

Courage to do what he was about to do.

"Kate?" spoke Tony, so softly that Kate almost

Didn't hear him, she turned around, Tony took a

Step closer, filling in the gulf between them.

Kate saw in Tony's eyes, not the usual,

Obnoxious, cocky, stud he usually was,

But a, man, with caring eyes.

Tony leaned in, connecting his lips with hers.

She tasted wonderful, a mix of watermelon and

Kiwi fruit. His hands found Kate's waist, and

He pulled her closer towards him.

The moment froze, to be burned in Tony's memory

Forever, but, quick as a flash, it was over,

Tony looked into my eyes, I could see the

Uncertainty, lurking, behind his pupils.

Kate took a breath, the kiss seemed to knock

All air out of her lungs.

"Goodnight, Tony" she whispered. And with that

She pushed her door open, leaving Tony standing

On her front porch.


End file.
